Hiro
Hiro is a ninja who was trained by the Ninja Master. He is the only playable Ninja to be able to control Kuji Magic. She is the husband of Suzume, the nephew of Futo, the older brother of Tora and the father of Shun and Kunoichi. 'Hiro's Beginnings' After hearing a tapping noise one rainy night, the Ninja Master went outside to investigate and discovers a young Hiro wearing a straw hat and tapping his wooden sword. He had walked by himself to Ninja Mountain, and when he looked at him the Ninja Master made a startling discovery that changed his life forever: Hiro had the ability to use Kuji Majic. As Hiro grew up, he lived different lives; during the day he was trained as a normal ninja alongside the others, with the katana being his chosen weapon. But during the night, he was trained to use the ancient art of Kuji Magic, which included learning how to stop time, control the elements of nature, possess animals, and to make a campfire very fast. Around this time, he befriended Futo when the latter couldn't find a weapon; he helped him by suggesting a hammer, and surprisingly it worked. After the disappearances of Tora, Kunoichi, Suzume, and Shun, the Ninja Master knew the husband and wife that he had no choice but to send both Hiro and Futo, his last two ninjas, to defeat the Evil Samurai Warlord 'Quest to Destroy the Evil Samurai Warlord' With Futo, Hiro set off on a mission to destroy the Evil Samurai Warlord. He rescued Suzume from some samurai and fought Boss Lumbering Fool. Then he went off on the next part of the quest. He rescued Shun and defeated Boss Windy Pants. After that he found Tora and beat Boss Timid Swimmer. In the snowy mountains he found Kunoichi and battled Boss Screeching Owl. 'Personality' Hiro is the youngest of the other ninjas, but despite that he has a great sense of honor and maturity among his friends. He knows the difference of right and wrong, and believes in helping the weak, such as the animals that had been used as fodder for the dark Kuji magic that turned them into evil samurai. Hiro is cunning and paitent in battle, able to turn any weakness into an advantage. He is also more perceptive than the other ninjas, as he was the only one who knew of Futo's complications of finding a weapon durable enough to withstand his strength, and he is great friends with him; the Tengu of Ninja Mountain view the pair as "inseperable". It is hinted, though, that he might be attracted to Suzume. 'Appearance' Hiro wears a standard black ninja outfit, complete with guards for the arms, wrists, shins and feet. He wears a head and mask covering to obscure his identity from potential foes and strangers, and he wears a scabbard for his katana on his back. In Hiro's childhood flashback, he wears the same head and mask coverings, but wears a short black kimono with short sleeves, pants and a straw hat. His eyes were also bigger, due to his young age. 'Abilities' Hiro is a multi-talented ninja: He is proficiently adept in using the katana and is an excellent fighter. Like all ninjas, he is able to silence himself and blend in with his surroundings to hide from his enemies, run up and jump from walls, and balance himself on ropes. Hiro is also able to use other items like caltrops, shruikens, and both explosive and smoke bombs, and is a good fisher. Like the Ninja Master and the Evil Samurai Warlord, Hiro is a skilled user of the ancient arts of Kuji Magic, due to the nightly training he had received from his teacher. Having an affinity for Kuji magic enables him to do unexplained things no other ninja can do, such as summoning tornados, manipulating sound, freezing enemies, among others. And since Hiro is able to combine the spells of the Kuji magic with his combat skills, it could set his future in turning into an undefeatable ninja. Hiro's special attack consists of using his inner chi energy to stop time, enabling him to lock-on multiple foes at once and attack them automatically. 'Trivia' *Hiro's name is pronounced as "Hero" by English-speakers. *Hiro is one of three male ninjas to continuously maintain his ninja mask; the other two are Shun and Tora. *Hiro is the only ninja to make a full-body appearance in the individual childhood flashbacks. *Hiro is a main character the TVB Hong Kong Drama Character Chinese name (陈法拉 Chen Fala) is a Sceaming of Palace 2 Princess Marries (Beyond the Realm of Conscience 2 Can't Buy Me Love 宫心计2公主嫁到). Category:Playable Ninjas Category:Magic users Category:Main Characters